Rain
by grungekitty
Summary: Nya swing her door open and saw a grey window. She could see the water sliding down in random paths and hear the rapid pattering of drops on the roof. "I hope Kai's ok." Nya thought out loud.


**Guess what?**

**It's another Nya and Kai brother sister thing!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nya was ready to scream. Where the heck were her earbuds!? She had been looking for over an hour!

She throw another blanket aside and grudgingly decided to check outside of her room again.

Nya swing her door open and saw a grey window. She could see the water sliding down in random paths and hear the rapid pattering of drops on the roof. She hadn't heard the rain from her room because her very noisy fan had been on.

"Wow, the rain really picked up." she commented, forgetting her earbuds for a moment.

While on the train of thought of what the rain was like before she retreated to her noise-filled room, she remembered that Sensei ad asked Kai to go pick up a few groceries before.

She was _sure_ he would of come got her if he already come back. He was still out there, in the rain.

"I hope Kai's ok." Nya thought out loud.

She jumped back when she saw a flash of what she could only infer as lightning.

Nya felt her face clench with worry as she thought of her brother walking through the storm.

"The paper bags probably broke" She frowned.

Then Nya got an idea. He was probably at least half way back by now, she could meant him on his way back and help him carry everything!

She moiled the idea over for a moment. She too would have to go into the storm.

"He's my brother." She decided as she heading off to get a jacket.

She noticed a small satchel on the ground of her room.

"That would definitely help if the bags broke." She thought as she snatched it up.

Nya was ready to leave when another thought occurred to her.

"I'd be an idiot not to bring an umbrella for him!" She mentally scolded herself for almost forgetting.

Lucky she found one fast.

Ready to go again, a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked, concerned.

Nya cringed at the time Kai would be in the rain while she explained herself to Jay.

She slowly turned with her most convincing "trust me" smile.

"I was just going to bring Kai an umbrella." she said, reaching for the door knob.

Jay looked out the window.

"Out there?" He asked, still worried.

"I'll be fine!" Nya said quickly as she zipped outside, avoiding anymore questions.

Jay huffed at her sudden exit. As an only child, he didn't understand why she would be so focused on bringing Kai an umbrella.

Nya walked as quickly as she could manage through the puddles. She felt bad for taking so long. Who knows how soaked Kai was by now!

Nya squinted towards the fogged distance and saw a figure for the millionth time.

"I hope that's him." she thought, as she had about all the people she had seen.

She got close enough to make out Kai's signature red hoodie he always wore when he wasn't either working in the blacksmith shop in the past, or, more recently, wearing his ninja suit.

Nya started walking a bit faster.

Kai looked up and noticed that the person walking towards him was his sister.

"Hi Nya!" He tried to say as if he was just going for a normal walk.

"I noticed the rain and thought you could use some help." Nya smiled knowingly, seeing her brother's arms desperately wrapped around soaked pieces of brown paper, milk, some bread, a few herbs and teas.

"Oh thank spinjitzu!" Kai declared in relief, dropping his act of being ok.

Nya took as much as she could and shoved it into her bag and giggled a little.

"I just noticed how heavy the rain got, I wish I would of noticed sooner." Nya said as she closed her bag and begin walking with her brother holding the umbrella over him. "I figured you would of done the same for me."

"Maybe not." Kai said in a way that Nya knew a joke was coming. "I probably wouldn't of thought of the umbrella."

Nya chuckled.

"Again, I wished I'd come sooner." Nya repeated.

"It's fine, I mean this is much better than if you _hadn't_ come!" Kai pointed out.

"I guess." Nya smiled.

The siblings continued to chat as they headed home.

When they got there, Nya quickly opened the door for Kai and went to shake the umbrella dry.

"Hey! Kai's back!" Cole smiled.

"Where's Nya? She said she was going to bring you an umbrella." Jay said.

Kai laughed a little at the concern in his voice.

"He's a keeper, Nya." he thought to himself.

"She's just closing the umbrella." Kai said as he set the groceries he was still carrying on the counter.

"Where's the bread?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Nya's got it." Kai said as he turned to help her.

"Here it is!" Nya called out cheerfully as she popped in.

It wasn't moments before everything was put away, Kai was changed, and everyone was heading to the TV room to play video games.

Nya tapped Kai on the shoulder before he picked up his controller.

"Seriously Kai, thanks for going out there, even if you didn't know it was going to get that bad, it still sucked that you had to walk through that." Nya said as she gave her brother a quick hug.

"It's fine!" Kai assured for the hundredth time.

Nya smiled and let him go to his game. She turned to leave and happened to glance down.

"Hey!" She thought as she bent down to pick her earbuds up. "Awesome!"

She didn't think anything of it until she got back to her room.

It was almost like the earbuds were her reward for being a good sister.

* * *

**So that ACTUALLY happened.**

**Including the earbuds!**

**except my brother left because he wanted some milk and we were out, and he also wanted some candy.**

**and he was also bringing me some soda.**

**I thought this was adorable enough I HAD to make it a fic! ^v^**

**Hope you liked ! XD**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
